Atarashii Mirai !
by Miyuko Yuno
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians was hoping for peace . But another family wants to destroy the Vongola Family . There's a girl that was trusted by the generation of Primo to become the guardian of Lightning . The vongola family will help to make peace and follow the step of Primo .
1. Atarashi Mirai ! Chp 1

Atarashi Mirai ! Chp 1

Yuno walk towards the school . The air blow the sakura petals . After a few seconds , the air stoped .

"Okashi … " Yuno mumble . (Strange) .

Yuno keep on walking .

"Nani wo suru , tako head ! " Ryohei scold . (what are you doing , octopus head) .

"You don't even know how to do , shibafuatama " Gokudera answered . (lawn head) .

"Ochitsuke futaritomo " Yamamoto calm them . (Calm down both of you) .

"Again with Gokudera technic to teach Tsuna … And again fighting using the weird name " Yuno sigh .

Yuno walk towards Tsuna . "Tsuna , I will teach you " Yuno said . " Eh ? Yuno ? Arigatou … " Tsuna shock . (Thanks) . "Which question you don't know ?" Yuno asked .

Finish School …

"Janaa " Everyone said goodbye . Yuno felt the pressence of bad action . Yuno hold the person hand and make that person infront (By pulling) . "Yappari , Rokudo Mukuro … Why are you always doing bad action ?!" Yuno scold .

"So you wanna fight ?" Mukuro said and get ready to fight . Yuno was forced to be ready to fight .Mukuro changed his eye to one (Illusion) . "Genkaku " Yuno smirk . (Illusion) . "Yarujaneika" Mukuro smile . (Not bad) . Mukuro again changed his eye to four (fighting mood) . They fight using weapons . Yuno use sword as her weapon and Mukuro use his weapon .

They fight beside the pond . The pond is full of sakura petals . "You are quite awesome , Yuno " Mukuro said . "Hmph , underestimate ? Let see who will lose " Yuno challenged . Mukuro make a evil smile .

Yuno make her movement faster and go behind Mukuro . Yuno attacked at the back of Mukuro . Yuno push Mukuro at the pond . "You made me fight again , than you will suffer " Yuno said and walked away . "You are not getting away " Mukuro said .

He changed his eye to one (Illusion) . Mukuro make a illusion rope and pulled Yuno's hand . Yuno shocked . Mukuro pulled . Yuno look at the rope . Suddenly , someone hold Yuno left hand . Yuno look at the person .

"Hibari Kyoya ? Fuukinchou ? " Yuno shocked . (Leader) . "Nobody make a ruckus here in school ," Hibari scold . "Mukuro …" Hibari shocked . Hibari pull Yuno hardly because he want to pull Mukuro too . "Ittai …" Yuno mumble . "Mukuro , owari da !" Hibari challenged . (This is your end) . "I am ready" Mukuro said .

They amost fight but Yuno stop them . "Yamede … Tsuna isn't here so I will stop you both " Yuno stop them . Mukuro and Hibari stop fighting . "Mukuro , nande koko ni iru yo ? " Yuno continued . Mukuro laugh and disspear . "Fuukinchou , Hibari Kyoya … I know that you hate Mukuro … Arigatou " Yuno said and walk away . "She know about me " Hibari smile .


	2. Atarashi Mirai ! Chp 2

Atarashi Mirai ! Chp 2

"Yuno , Chotto matte ! " Tsuna stop Yuno . (Please Stop) . "Tsuna , Doshita no ? " Yuno asked . (Why ?) . " Arigatou ! You made me understand . Sorry for making you to teach me ! Watashiwa gambarimasu ! " Tsuna said . (Thanks , I will try my best ) . "Iiya , daijoubu da ~ " Yuno said . (No , It's okay) . "Ask me anytime ^_^ " Yuno said . " Jaa , atode ~ " Tsuna ckp . (Then , later ) . "Janaa … " Yuno said . (Bye) .

Next day ….

Yuno , Tsuna , Gokudera and Yamamoto walk together to school . They just arrive at the entrance than air starts to blow . "Mada ? " Yamamoto sigh . (Again) .

Clock Strikes ….

"Jikan da …. " Tsuna ckp . (Time to go) . " Ahh ~ Sugi sukaku da ~ " One of the classmate said . (Next is Math ) . Gokudera sit like how he use to sit . **[Episode 67] **. He put his leg on the table . Tsuna and Yamamoto is speechless how to do . Yuno was looking outside the window . "Mukuro ? Mada ?! " Yuno shock . " Sugi , Yuno , solve the next question " Sensei said . *Sensei is teacher in japan* . Yuno answered . **Yuno is the type like Hibari . But she can at least mingle awhile with people**

Clock Strikes ….

Everyone go out from the class . " Jaa , Atode !" Yamamoto said to them . (Then , later ) . " Janaa ~ " Everyone said . (Bye) . " Mukuro is acting weird and the air is also acting weird …. Air , Mukuro …. Ahhh ~ Wakaranai ! " Yuno said in her heart . Yuno sigh and went home . " Subete wa okashi …. " Yuno sigh . (Everything is strange) . "Tsu – kun , Yamamoto and Gokudera is waiting for you infront of the school entrance . Reborn mo " Nana said . (Tsuna's mother) .

"Reborn ? Yamamoto to Gokudera – kun mo ?! Arigatou okaa – san " Tsuna said and go to Namimori Chuu (Namimori high school) . Tsuna arrived . "Onii – san , Yuno mo ?! Nani ga okotta ?! " Tsuna asked . (Onii-san [Ryohei] Yuno too ?! What happen ?! ) . " Chrome is missing , ken and Chikusa is also missing " Reborn said . Tsuna speechless .

"Chrome wa douko ? " Tsuna shocked . (Where's Chrome) . "Kokuyo land ? " Tsuna asked . " Inai ... " Yamamoto said . Tsuna shocked . Yuno walk away . "Yuno – san , doko ni ikunda ?" Tsuna asked . (Where are you going ?) "Kokuyo Land ... " Yuno said . "Ikuzo , minna ... " Reborn said . "Reborn – san ? " Gokudera asked . Everyone follow Yuno .

They arrived at Kokuyo Land . "Subete wa okashi " Reborn said . (everything is strange) . They all went inside and observe . "There is no track of them " Tsuna said . "Where's the snack ? Ken love to throw the snack everywhere " Reborn said . Yuno look right . "Let's get out , in 10 secs this building will explode ! " Yuno asked .

Everyone panickly run as fast as they can to go out . After the last person go out the building explode . Everyone shocked . " Relax , this is not the real building ... " Yamamoto said . "Eh ? " Tsuna shock . " You realized ? " Reborn asked . "Ah ..." Yamamoto answered . " Where's the real one ? " Gokudera asked . Reborn changed Leon to gun and point to someone's house . "Chotto , Reborn !" Tsuna scold . (Wait , Reborn) .

Reborn shoot . The house dissapeared . Everyone shocked . Kokuyo Land appear . They went inside . " Chrome ! " Everyone shocked . "Chrome ! Daijoubudeska ? " Tsuna asked . (Are you okay ?) "Boss , watashi wa daijoubu " Chrome answered . (I am okay) . "Yokatta " Tsuna sigh . (Thank god) .

"Vongola ! " Ken called . "Ahh , the Kokuyo land man ! " Tsuna shock . "Just for now , but thank you for finding us " Ken said . " Actually , I want to find Chrome " Tsuna said in his heart . "Ahahaha " Tsuna laugh . "Janaa " Yuno said and went away . (Bye) .

"Owari da ~ " Yamamoto said . (It's over) . "Juudaime , I think the strong air is behind all this " Gokudera said . "I think so" Tsuna said . "Kaero " Reborn said . (Let's go home) . "Hai ... " Tsuna said . (Yes) . Everyone went back .

Next Day ….

The strong air appear again . Everyone shocked . " I though it's over ! " Tsuna shocked while the air become stronger . "Juudaime ! Daijoubudeska ?" Gokudera asked . (Are you okay ?) . "Hai" Tsuna answered . (Yes) .

"Sa sa tetekoi yo " Reborn said while pointing the gun to the air . The air stop slowly . "Ore wa Tetsuya " Tetsuya said . (I am Tetsuya) . "You come without us ! " Red angry . "Urusai , we already found them ! " Tetsuya said . Tetsuya and his group show their ring . "VONGOLA RING !" Everyone shocked . "Nani mono nanda ?" Reborn suspense . (Who are they) .


End file.
